Oh Children
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: Everyone needs a little time of peace, in time of war. DHp1 movie based. Bill/Fleur, Remus/Tonks, Molly/Arthur Rated K


_**So many people (that I've spoken to anyway)hate this scene from the movie, because it wasn't in the books and it could have been replaced with something that was in the books.**_

 _ **BUT I thought of this, and I just love the idea of it.**_

 _ **LYRICS ARE NOT IN ORDER**_

Bill sat at the table, staring at the wireless. Fleur was scrubbing away at a dish in the sink, and Bill suspected that specific plate may have been washed at least four times by now.

 _Pass me that lovely little gun_  
 _My dear, my darling one_  
 _The cleaners are coming, one by one_  
 _You don't even want to let them start_

Bill rose, walking towards her. He grabbed her arm out of the sink, swinging her around and into his arms.

"Beel, my 'ands! Zey are wet!" She protested, trying to reach for a towel.

"I don't mind if you don't." Bill whispered, wrapping his arms around her. She relaxed, leaning her head against his chest. They swayed, just letting the music fill their tiny kitchen. It was as if, outside their home and through the protective boundaries, the world was safe.

Bill took one of her hands from his shoulder, and spun her. She laughed as he placed a hand on her waist, pulling her close again. She wrapped an arm tighter around his shoulder, their free hands entwined as they swayed to the tune of the music.

 _Poor old Jim's white as a ghost_  
 _He's found the answer that we lost_  
 _We're all weeping now, weeping because_  
 _There ain't nothing we can do to protect you_

Bill leaned his head against her, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. Their wedding bands flashed against their fingers in the light of the lamp lit kitchen. Fleur brushed her fingers gently over one of the scars of his face, her finger tracing it down to his neck. She placed a gently kiss at the base of the scar, and Bill gently lifted her chin so their lips met.

 _Hey little train! We are all jumping on_  
 _The train that goes to the Kingdom_  
 _We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_  
 _And the train ain't even left the station_

The song faded off, leaving silence in the kitchen. A precious six minutes, they had been free and safe from war. A precious six minutes, when these newlyweds were just that. A precious six minutes, where everything was alright.

* * *

Remus looked over the top his book. She was half curled up on the couch, staring at the wireless that was perched on the arm of the couch next to her. He knew what she was listening for, she was listening for the day her father's name was listed as one of the dead.

Remus could hear Andromeda in the kitchen, it was where she spent most her days now that Ted had left. Remus didn't know what she did all day, but she managed to keep herself busy.

Remus set his book down, watching his wife for a moment.

 _Forgive us now for what we've done_  
 _It started out as a bit of fun_  
 _Here, take these before we run away_  
 _The keys to the gulag_

He stood, walking over to her. He offered her his hand. She looked up, startled that he was suddenly there, standing over her. She looked at his hand, unsure.

"We never did get a first dance as husband and wife.'' He said quietly. She gave him a small smile, taking his hand. He pulled her away from the couch, taking her waist and pulling her close. The small bump under her shirt pressed against him, a reminder of what could be lost.

He rested his cheek against her hair, which hadn't been changed color since Bill and Fleur's wedding, when it had been blonde. It was now her usual mousy brown, which if Remus was honest, a terrible look for her. He took one of her hands in his, holding it to his chest. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, almost begrudgingly, her head leaned against his shoulder.

They swayed, just holding each other, the music gently in the background.

 _We have the answer to all your fears_  
 _It's short, it's simple, it's crystal clear_  
 _It's round about, it's somewhere here_  
 _Lost amongst our winnings_

"Do you think we'll die?" She asked quietly.

"Not for a long time." Remus promised. "In 20 years, we'll be dancing at our child's wedding. We'll be okay, Dora, I promise."

"Do you think it hurts? Dying?" She asked, her voice sounding exhausted.

"We won't know for another 50 years, at least."

 _Hey little train! We're all jumping on_  
 _The train that goes to the Kingdom_  
 _We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_  
 _It's beyond my wildest expectation_

Remus held her, and then realised she was shaking. He leaned back, to study his face. She was crying, tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

"Dora?" He asked.

"Don't leave me." She whispered. "Promise, we'll never die."

* * *

Arthur sat quietly, watching the fireplace. He looked over to Molly, who was knitting silently. The war had taken its toll on both of them. The last few months had been the worst, with Ginny back at Hogwarts and Ron having taken off with Hermione and Harry... Molly cried most nights. She cried when harder when a new Order member disappeared. She cried when she heard of the deaths, she cried for their families. She cried because the thought of it happening to her family was too much.

Arthur remembered the last Christmas, when everyone had been home.

 _"We danced to this when we were eighteen!" said Molly, wiping her eyes on her knitting. "Do you remember, Arthur?"_

It wasn't the same song on the wireless, but Arthur stood anyway. He walked over to her, taking her knitting out of her hands. She looked almost insulted, but when he extended his hand, she smiled softly.

 _They are knocking now upon your door_  
 _They measure the room, they know the score_  
 _They're mopping up the butcher's floor_  
 _Of your broken little heart_

He took her in his arms, and they danced. He spun her, as if they were eighteen again. She laughed lightly when he kissed her ear, and when he dipped her. He nearly dropped her because he may had a few egg nogs, but he managed to keep them both upright.

 _O children_  
 _Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_  
 _Children_  
 _Rejoice, rejoice_

"We'll be alright." He whispered in her ear, holding her close. "You'll see."

 _Hey, little train! Wait for me_  
 _I once was blind but now I see_  
 _Have you left a seat for me_  
 _Is that such a stretch of the imagination_

* * *

 **I just love the idea of most of them getting a few chances to be happy during the final year. I feel like they would all struggle to be happy, but these tiny moments would help immensely.**


End file.
